~ * Aishiteru * ~
by XiaoBaoBei
Summary: Small Yamato fic i wrote about how he has to rescue someone he loves. If u like Sorato, u can make the girl Sora. If u like Mimato, Mimi can be the girl, or u can put urself into the fic if u wanted! Even though its not much(lengthwise) please, check it o


Aishiteru  
  
Written By: XiaoBaoBei  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon but u can't sue me for dreamin! Puhehe.check it out and tell me what u think.review pplz! If u must flame, please direct it to my e-mail (xiaobaobei21@hotmail.com).  
  
A/N: Warning, this is a rather short fic and so I'm sorry if you don't like it b/c of it's length. This was just an idea that popped up in mind while I laid in bed one night and so I decided to put it into words before I forgot. Yamato is Yamato of course, and the same for Gabumon and Myotismon but as for the girl.if you are a Sorato fan, u can think she's Sora. If you're a Mimato fan you can put Mimi in as the girl, or whatever other combination you like, maybe even yourself! But yeah.it doesn't matter to me. Check it out and enjoy, I guess.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Myotismon stood atop the vast broad stairs, evil smirk upon his face. Five steps below him stood the sixteen-year-old, blonde-haired, sapphire-eyed digi-destined.  
  
"I see you've come for your friend." Myotismon sneered.  
  
"Where is she?" asked the digi-destined. The ghost digimon merely snapped his fingers and to his left a box made of what seemed to be glass, slowly rose out of the ground. Once the whole thing was above ground, the sight of a girl inside it met his eyes. She lay face down on her stomach, elbows slightly bent and out in front of her, her hair fell freely, covering her face. The keeper of friendship somewhat gasped, hoping she wasn't dead.  
  
As if on cue, she stirred, slowly opening her eyes and brushing back a few stray strands of hair that strayed onto her face. Remembering she was being held captive in the grasp of the evil digimon she quickly sat up and saw him glaring down at her. She glared back with her own penetrating eyes and he chuckled.  
  
"Someone is here to see you." He derided. Turning her attention away from him she quickly stood up and turned to see someone she had wished to set eyes on in so long.  
  
"Yamato." she murmured, hands up and pressed against her glass prison, tear in eye. Yamato looked back at his fellow digi-destined who to him, meant more than just a friend.  
  
"Let her go Myotismon." Yamato demanded. He wore the armor Prince Darien from Sailormoon would wear. Myotismon shook his head.  
  
"I cannot let someone like her go so easily. With the power of her crest I could effortlessly take over the digital world." Mytosimon explained and Yamato scoffed, drawing his sword. "You choose to fight me for her freedom?"  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes."  
  
"Such a strong spirit for an ill-fated boy." Myotismon chuckled. The blonde simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"Garurumon!" he shouted and out of the bushes behind him appeared the wolf- like digimon, teeth bared. He lept out at Myotismon and the two began their battle but unfortunately Myotismon had the advantage since he was an ultimate digimon. With one more 'nightmare claw' Garurumon was down on the ground and involuntarily digi-volved back into Gabumon. He tried to digi- volve once more to reach his mega stage, MetalGarurumon, but he was excessively drained of his energy. Seeing this Yamato stepped up, sword in hand and fought the vampire-like digimon.  
  
Myotismon produced a sword of his own, he and the digi-destined now engaged in a heated sword fight. Matt was definitely at a disadvantage, being only a human, fighting a rather powerful digimon. Swinging his sword he was about to bring it down upon Myotismon's chest when the digimon generated his 'crimson lightning' attack. The red whip coiled around Yamato's sword and threw it, far out of his reach. The whip returned to Myotismon's hand who threw it out once more, this time hitting the digi-destined sending him to the ground in pain.  
  
"Yamato!" the captive dig-destined shouted in alarm. Myotismon brought the tip of his sword up to the neck of the fallen digi-destined.  
  
"I should destroy you right now.but I just came up with an even better idea." Myotismon grinned evilly. Yamato propped himself up on his elbows as he glared up at Myotismon, who drew back his sword and walked back up the stairs next to the digi-destined whom he was still keeping confined. "I will make a deal with you.surrender to me your life and crest, and I will let your friend go.think about it Yamato Ishida. I will give you two nights to think it over and you will meet me back here on the second night, ready with your decision." And he disappeared, along with the girl.  
  
Two nights later.  
  
"Yamato please! Don't do this!" The girl cried from inside her glass prison as she banged her hands against its walls. Yamato looked over at her, eyes filled with determination and care. He had decided to give up his crest and life to the digimon in order for her to be freed.  
  
"Give me your crest." Myotismon ordered. Yamato stepped forward and up the stairs toward the digimon.  
  
"Yamato please.don't do this," the girl pleaded. "I love you too much." She added, choking on her tears. He placed his hand up against the glass directly over top of hers, looking deeply into her tear-filled eyes. Turning his attention back to Myotismon he reluctantly handed to him his crest. As soon as it touched Myotismon's hands Yamato fell down a stair or two, doubled over in pain as his crest gradually turned from its ocean blue color to a dark black.  
  
"Yamato!" the girl screamed in horror. She slightly stumbled as the glass prison disappeared. Rushing over to Yamato's side she knelt down on the stair. "Oh Yamato.please hang on." she sobbed, his head now resting in her lap. He cringed as the darkness from Myotismon's hand entered his pure crest.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" she yelled at the digimon who wore an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Darkness and evil energy is slowly consuming his crest as we speak. When it finishes he'll be nothing more than a lifeless body." Myotismon laughed. Her attention turned back to Yamato when he whispered her name.  
  
"Yamato? Yamato why? Why did you do something stupid like this just to save me?" she cried as guilt rose in her chest.  
  
"Because," he gasped in pain. "Because I love you."  
  
"You baka." she sniveled, not directing it to what he said about love but his stupid decision to do something of the sort. "Aishiteru Yamato." With those very two words the symbol of her crest appeared in the middle of her chest. Her actual tag and crest glowed an extremely bright light from inside Myotismon's cape. Feeling its pureness he picked it up and threw it out at the same time dropping Yamato's crest.  
  
Eyes now closed, the teen simply raised her hand and caught her tag and crest as it was being thrown out. "Tu es dea filia lunae." she murmured in Latin, her voice echoing all around them as the light from her crest draped over the whole area. Disgusted by the energy of pure integrity, Myotismon disappeared.  
  
The girl cringed in pain as she felt something rise in her back. Out from her back, appeared a translucent-looking goddess. She had long flowing hair and a dress that was held together by a simple necklace. Rising out of the digi-destined the goddess swirled around the girl and her true love's body, leaving behind a trail of gold light and glitter behind her. The goddess returned to the girl's body as the last of the gold glitter settled down on the two. All of a sudden the great burst of light disappeared, her body unconsciously falling down on top of Yamato.  
  
Yamato blinked once.twice.and slowly opened his eyes. He felt someone lying on top of him and propped himself up on his elbows once more. His eyes met the sight of what appeared to him the most beautiful girl. Sitting up he picked her up and turned her over so that he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and lips pursed. He lightly shook her, whispering her name. She did not wake. He tried once more, and still, she did not wake. Pulling her closer to him he nestled her cheek against his own, feeling it was a bit cold.  
  
Please don't be dead.he said to himself. While his right arm supported her back, he took his left hand and held her lifeless right hand in his own. Small tears fell from his eyes as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. Upon doing so her eyelids slightly fluttered as she opened them, meeting those of Yamato's.  
  
"Aishiteru Yamato." She whispered, snuggling closer to his body. Seeing she had woken and relieved to see she was okay, he kissed her once more. "Aishiteru."  
  
-:- The End -:-  
  
Err.I know it was short but just I hope u liked it. Please remember to r+r, ja ne!  
  
Xoxo, XiaoBao 


End file.
